Spring Break Bash REVISED!
by RavenclawBeauty14
Summary: The gang is out for spring break, and they spend the night at Yumi's. Friends are made through pizza, truth or dare, and movies. Yup, basically just another teen party. Pairings: UxY & JxA. Rated T to be safe. NO SWEARING! Complete & Completely Revised!


_AN: I hope you enjoy the revised version of Spring Break Bash! Please note that I __**WILL **__be deleting the old version within a month. If you liked the old version better, please tell me and I can send you a copy. But __**PLEASE**__ don't steal my work._

_Also, I made it so that Sharon and Odd weren't together because that made it to Mary Sueish for me. Don't like it, deal with it._

_ENJOY!_

_Disclaimer at the bottom._

* * *

_**RRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

The sound of the bell was heard across campus, and within seconds, the courtyard was filled with bustling students, getting ready for one of the best holidays known to kid kind: Spring Break!

The gang of 5 showed up at their usual bench, minus Yumi, who was running a little late.

"I wonder where Yumi is, it's not like her to be late," Ulrich said, looking worried. He tried to look at the others, but his eyes kept straying toward Yumi's classroom.

"Don't worry, Romeo, I'm sure your Juliet is on her way," Odd said snickering. Ulrich just glared at him.

"Hey guys," Yumi shouted, pulling a brown haired girl along with her. The poor girl looked completely terrified, and kept tripping over her platform sandals. "Everybody, meet Sharon. Sharon, meet Odd, Ulrich, Jeremie, and Aelita." Yumi rattled off her friends' names, pointing to each of them in turn. "Sharon is in my Chemistry class, so I invited her to come along."

"Hi everyone," Sharon said shyly.

"Hi," everyone replied. The gang grabbed their backpacks and started walking toward Yumi's house. As they passed a grocery store, Ulrich thought of something.

"Hey Yumi, do you need anything for the party later?" Ulrich asked.

"Hmm…yeah, could you pick up some chips and soda?" Yumi asked

"Sure," Ulrich replied.

Ulrich and the rest of the gang walked through the automatic doors to get some stuff for the party.

"C'mon Sharon, we need to go set up soon," Yumi said, turning to her friend.

"Okay" she replied and they headed off to Yumi's house.

**Yumi P.O.V.**

Sharon and I got started on the stuff for the party. Amazingly enough, she knows how to make pizza, so I didn't order any. However, when I asked her about her pizza cooking, she just blushed and muttered something about the boxcar children. I had no clue what she was talking about, but I didn't press for information. While she cooked, I got some stuff together for games later this evening. Oh, I hope that tonight goes well. Sharon seemed to be really excited, and she mentioned that she never gets to go to many parties.

Oh, Ulrich and the others are at the door!

**Normal P.O.V.**

As soon as Odd bounded into the house, he smelled the pizza Sharon was cooking. Naturally his nose led him into the kitchen. He was surprised to see someone cooking pizza, because they usually ordered in. Sharon had cooked three pizzas. There was pepperoni, cheese, and supreme. They all sat around and talked for about 20 minutes before the pizza was done. Surprisingly, Sharon could eat almost as much as Odd.

After everyone had eaten, Yumi put the leftover pizza on a large plate, knowing Odd would devour it later, and everyone sat on the floor in the living room. They fell into an awkward silence. Nobody knew what to say.

"Does anyone want to play some games, I have tons." Yumi said, breaking the silence.

"Let's play truth or dare," Aelita piped up.

"Why not, all in favor?" Yumi said. All the hands went into the air.

"Okay," Yumi laughed. She went to go clean out her Coke bottle from dinner. Everyone sat in a circle, and reading from the right it was Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Sharon, Aelita, and Jeremie. "I'll spin first!" Aelita shouted, grabbing the bottle and spinning it. The bottle went around and around and around and around until it finally landed on Sharon.

"Truth or dare, Sharon?" Aelita asked.

"Truth," Sharon replied quietly.

"Okay, Sharon, do you have a crush on anyone at Kadic?" Aelita asked with a curious expression. Sharon just muttered something and stared at the floor, hiding behind her brunette locks.

"What was that?" Aelita asked smiling. "I said I like this kid in my 5th hour history. He's really kind, and sweet, and he's really cute!" Sharon said. The two girls squealed loudly, and the guys went through about half an hour of squealing and gossiping before the girls had calmed down enough to resume playing the game. Sharon reached out and spun the coke bottle. The bottle spun around only twice before landing on Yumi.

**Yumi P.O.V.**

Sharon asked me 'truth or dare' and I picked truth, figuring it would have something to do with my love life. Sure enough, Sharon asked "If you could go out with anybody at Kadic, who would you pick?" I thought about it for ½ of a second before I knew the answer.

**Ulrich P.O.V.**

"_I bet she says William; she seems to like him so much; she's always hanging out with him.. She won't say me. She'd never say me. No matter what Odd says, I know she doesn't like me that way. That almost kiss on Lyoko probably scared away any chances of that."_

**Normal P.O.V.**

"I would go out with…" Yumi trailed off, murmuring something that was impossible to decipher.

"We're listening," Aelita said with a knowing look in her eyes.

"I said I would go out with Ulrich," Yumi whispered, blushing a bright, crimson red. Ulrich looked shocked and was blushing hard enough to match Yumi's exact shade. "Ha! I Told ya! I knew she liked you!" Odd shouted at Ulrich. He then hopped to his feet and started to do some wacky dance that was a cross between the funky chicken and the Soulja Boy.

**Odd P.O.V.**

_FINALLY!! I knew it! I KNEW IT!! I TOLD HIM AND NOW I HAVE PROOF!! Where's a video camera when you need it?_

**Normal P.O.V.**

Ulrich and Yumi kept staring at each other in utter surprise. It was funny to watch how red their faces got. Finally, Yumi tore her gaze away from Ulrich's and spun the coke bottle. It spun around and around until it landed on Aelita. "Okay, Aelita, truth or dare?" Yumi asked, the remainder of her blush finally fading away.

"Truth," Aelita answered.

"Hmmm… What to ask the pink elfish one…" Yumi muttered.

"Yumi, a Star Wars movie we live in not," Odd chuckled.

"Thank you, Master Yoda." Yumi quipped. "Aha! I have one. Aelita, why do you like Jeremie?"

"I do not like…" Aelita faded off as everyone in the circle, even Sharon, stared her down. "Okay, maybe I do. Hmm…" Aelita sat there, debating what to say with a glazed look in her eyes. Everyone waited anxiously for her answer.

"I guess it's because he's really strong." Odd snorted. "Not in the physical sense! But he manages to get through everything he's put through with minimal complaining, and he's helped me adjust to life at Kadic so well… He's really sweet, and he puts up with everything we do to him with a smile on his face." Aelita ended her small rant with a large grin that was contagious. The girls chorused in with a huge "Awwwwwwwww!" Jeremie grabbed Aelita and engulfed her in a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank you Aelita," he whispered in her ear so quietly, that only she had a chance of hearing.

"Okay, my turn," Aelita said, turning a light pink as Jeremie released her. She reached over to spin the bottle. It spun around and around and landed on Odd.

"Odd, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he replied confidently. It was Aelita, what harm could she do him?

"Okay." Aelita thought for a minute before grinning evilly. "Odd, you have to let Sharon, Yumi, and I do your make-up, hair, and dress you in clothing of our choice, and then you have to come downstairs and perform for everyone. That includes dancing." Odd blanched.

**Odd P.O.V.**

WHAT THE HECK?? HOW THE HECK COULD AELITA BE SO MEAN!! WHAT'VE I EVER DONE TO HER??

**Normal P.O.V.**

Aelita and Sharon grabbed Odd by the arms and dragged him upstairs.

One hour later, he emerged. Grumbling, he pulled on the short lavender skirt he was wearing.

"Does it have to be this short?" he whined.

"Shut up and be glad we didn't make you wear the mid-drift top too." Yumi said.

"Now dance, monkey boy, dance!" Sharon cackled. Yumi walked over to her stereo and popped in a CD. She let out a little giggle and pressed play.

_Please don't stop the music_

"Yumi! Please, no!" Odd pleaded.

"It's either this, or you're gonna be singing 'Smack That'! Now dance!"

Odd sighed, and started to move his hips from side to side.

_Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music_

Odd was scowling at everyone the entire time. Aelita was staring, Sharon and Yumi were trying to hold in their giggles, and Ulrich and Jeremie were flat on their backs from laughter.

_It's getting late  
I'm making my way over to my favorite place  
I gotta get my body moving  
Shake the stress away  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate, yeah  
Who knew  
That you'd be up in here looking like you do  
You're making staying over here, impossible  
Baby, I must say your aura is incredible  
If you don't have to go, don't_

Odd spun in a 360 then started to do the pop lock and drop it.

_Do you know what you started?  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face_

Odd started doing his version of getting low while tangling his hands in his blond hair which, for once, was down and hung around his face.

_I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music_

Odd slowly came up, lip-synching the words from the song, before moving his hips back and forth again.

_I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music_

Odd suddenly dropped to the ground and then popped back up; he ran toward Yumi's room, ripping the black tube top off as he ran. His black platform heels clanked all the way up the stairs. The noise, however, was completely inaudible compared to the noise that was the roaring of his friends' laughter.

"I will never forgive any of you," Odd growled, coming down the stairs ten minutes later. The girls immediately started giggling when they noticed that Odd hadn't been able to get the black eyeliner off.

"I'm getting a little tired of Truth or Dare, can we play another game?" Jeremie asked.

"How about we play 'I Have Never'?" Yumi suggested, looking around.

"What's that?" Sharon asked, curious and confused.

"Pretty much, we go in a circle, and each say something we have never done. Like, I would say I Have Never 'eaten a piece of sugar covered pizza'," Yumi said, glancing at Odd, "and if someone has done that, they would do something, like take a drink of beer; since we're all underage, why don't we each remove a piece of clothing, and we can stop if someone gets too revealing."

"Sounds ok," Jeremie said, as Aelita, Odd, Sharon, and Ulrich nodded.

"Ok, then, lets start!" Yumi announced, as the group got back in their circle.

"Here, I'll start," Yumi said, taking a breath. "I Have Never…eaten more than one plate of cafeteria food."

Ulrich removed his right shoe, and Odd went to remove his when…

"NO!!" the entire group screamed, Yumi jumping up to grab some sticky notes and a pen. "How about we just write what's been taken off when including your feet, Odd," Yumi said shakily, writing 'right shoe' on a sticky note and sticking it to Odd's right shoe.

"Ok, my turn!" Aelita squealed. She looked around, thoughtful. "I Have Never…been to a mall before." Unsurprisingly, the entire group removed an article of clothing. Yumi's right boot, Jeremie's right shoe, Ulrich's left shoe, Sharon's right shoe, and Odd got a sticky note stuck to his left shoe.

"Ok. My turn," Jeremie said, thinking hard. "I Have Never…tried to bug anyone on purpose."

Odd, Yumi, Sharon, and Ulrich each removed an article of clothing. Odd got a sticky note that said 'left sock' stuck to his left shoe, Sharon's left shoe, Yumi's left boot, and Ulrich's right sock.

"I guess it's my turn now," Sharon said, thinking for a little while. "I Have Never… been to anywhere else in Europe." Ulrich removed his left sock, Odd got a sticky note that said 'right sock,' Jeremie took off his left shoe, and Yumi lost her right sock. There was a growing pile of socks and shoes in the center of the circle.

Ulrich took a deep breath. "I'll take my turn now. I Have Never…had a pet." Ulrich commented, looking directly at Odd. Odd sighed, and pulled of his over shirt, while Sharon removed her right sock, and Jeremie removed his left sock.

"Okay then, it's my turn," Odd said, thinking. "I Have Never…worn anything green," he said to get back at Ulrich. He sighed and removed his green over shirt, while Yumi removed her left sock, Sharon took off her left sock, and Jeremie got rid of his right sock.

Yumi looked up and sighed. "I have never…worn anything pink." Aelita removed her right boot, and Sharon removed one of her cherry bracelets.

Odd looked at Aelita and said, "Wow, Aelita, you're such a good girl! You've only removed one thing, me and Ulrich are probably gonna lose our shirts at this rate…" Yumi blushed a light red at that comment.

Aelita smiled, deep in thought. "I have never…failed a test before." The entire group, minus Jeremie, groaned. Sharon removed her other bracelet, Yumi removed her right sock, Ulrich lost his shirt, which involved much blushing from Ulrich and Yumi, and Odd took off his shirt with an embarrassed grin on his face.

Jeremie stopped laughing long enough to talk. "I have never…played an instrument." Jeremie finished. Only Sharon removed her headband.

"What instrument did you play, Sharon?" Aelita asked.

"I played the violin, second chair, first violin, but I quit so I could keep singing with the choir." Sharon said and shrugged. "I prefer singing anyway."

"I'm tired of this game, why don't we watch a movie?" Aelita suggested.

"Okay, let's see what I've got. Seasons of some cartoon Hiroki watches, The Princess Diaries, Accepted, Harry Potter, The Phantom of the Opera, Facing the Giants, Madagascar, Bring it On: All or Nothing…"

"What's 'Bring it On'?" Aelita asked.

"You've never heard of Bring it On? Oh, we've _got _to watch this, then. It's only the best cheerleading movie ever _made_!" Sharon screeched.

"Bring it On: All or Nothing it is then." Yumi decided, turning on the DVD player. She put the CD on and sat on the couch, her head on Ulrich's shoulder.

1 hour and 39 minutes later, the gang walked into Yumi's kitchen, laughing about the movie.

"Did you see Winnie's face at the end when Rihanna said Crenshaw Heights won? Priceless!" Yumi laughed as she walked over to the cabinet to get 6 bowls for ice cream.

"Oh my gosh, I loved the part with Britney and Jesse? So cute!" Aelita squealed, sitting down at the table.

"I actually know one of the songs! I was surprised, but Avril Lavigne's 'My Happy Ending' really fit that part," Sharon comment, sitting between Odd and Aelita.

"In short, the movie rocked!" Odd shouted from his seat as Sharon covered her ears, giggling. Yumi soon came back with six bowls of vanilla ice cream with chocolate sauce, whipped cream, and cherries. The gang ate their ice cream, still talking about the movie, when Yumi asked if the girls wanted to change into their PJ's. They agreed, and the three girls walked up to Yumi's room, still giggling about the movie. The guys went to change in Hiroki's room, then came down and sat ong the floor, waiting for their girlfriends.

The girls came down one at a time, each in their own personalized PJ's.

"Don't you have any real PJ's, Sharon?" Yumi asked, looking at her oversized shirt and black sophies combo. Yumi read one of the many things written on the shirt. "And why does your shirt say 'Dear Bella, I wish I was black, Emmett'?" Sharon giggled, remembering the day.

"They're all things from my friends back in America," Sharon explained.

"Then why does it say 'Trying to seduce a vampire' on it?" Aelita questioned. Sharon looked away, blood rushing to her cheeks.

"That's…nothing important, Aelita," Sharon stammered.

"…Who are Ali, Esme, Vicki, Bells, and Rosie?" Odd inquired. Sharon blushed even harder.

"Darn my friends. Darn them to a short, short immortal life that ends just like James'," she muttered under her breath. "They're nicknames," Sharon answered in her normal voice.

"Who's who?" Ulrich asked.

"What is this, Twenty Questions?" Sharon giggled. "Ali is River, Esme is Krissy, Vicki is Tempy, Bells is me, and Rosie is Ginevra."

"…You're definitely unique, Sharon. There's no doubt about that." Jeremie commented, pulling out his sleeping bag.

The group stayed up for hours, giggling and laughing about past experiences. Sharon giggled at the story of painting a picture of Jim with donkey ears on the gym wall, and the gang laughed at the story of a Christmas party at Krissy's house. Finally, they each got ready for bed. Yumi dragged her sleeping bag over next to Ulrich, and Aelita did the same with Jeremie. Odd looked at Sharon and smiled at her. Sharon just smiled and said "Not a chance." Everyone laughed as Sharon moved away from Odd. They stayed awake even longer, just talking about anything and everything. Finally, everyone passed out at about 5:00 in the morning.

And so another fun, silly, and crazy experience with the Lyoko gang draws to a close.

* * *

_There you go! I didn't want to put the disclaimer at the top because that would've ruined it, so here it is:_

_I don't own Code Lyoko, Moonscoop does._

_I don't own Don't Stop the Music, Rihanna does._

_I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does._

_I don't own Bring it On: All or nothing, or any of the other movies mentioned, their directors and writers do._

_I don't own the Boxcar Children Cookbook, Diane Blain does. (yes, that's a real cookbook, and yes, there's a real recipe for pizza in there)_

_I do own Sharon, though. Yayz for me!_

_**PLEASE**__ R&R!! I hope you enjoyed it!_


End file.
